Premiers pas de danse
by Zexyheart
Summary: Alors que tout est sur le point de se terminer, Alone revoit son enfance, sa rencontre, avec Tenma. OS écrit dans le cadre du défi d'Alone de PerigrinTouque /Risques de spoil sur The Lost Canvas\


Disclamer : Masami Kurumada et Shiori Teshirogi.

Coucou tout le monde !

Me voici avec un nouvel OS, réalisé dans le cadre d'un défi de PerigrinTouque. Le but est simple : parler d'Alone avec la (ou les) personne(s) de notre choix. Pour ma part, j'ai choisis Tenma car j'aime le lien qu'ils partagent tous les deux dans le manga. L'histoire aurait dû être postée en février, mais tout le monde sait que je suis ponctuelle avec une date, du coup ce n'est pas surprenant du retard.

Bonne lecture tout le monde !

/0\0/0\

Premiers pas de danse

_J'ai encore fait ce rêve…_

L'attention du jeune garçon ne fut pas perturbée, dans sa contemplation, par le léger fracas, produit par le plumage d'un jeune moineau qui venait sur son épaule, et du chaton qui ronronnait à ses côtés. Imperturbable, comme à son habitude lorsqu'il se laissait emporter par l'euphorie de son travail. En ce moment même, il s'agissait de la représentation d'une luxueuse demeure de maitre, digne des plus prestigieuses de la noblesse des pays latins bordant la Méditerranée. Il ignorait si le modèle était similaire aux vraies, lui qui n'avait jamais pu voyager, mais cela l'importait peu. Le résultat produisait à lui seul la satisfaction de n'importe quel architecte, de renom, devant l'achèvement de l'œuvre de toute une vie. Et au léger rire, suivit d'une série de craquement de branches, qui semblaient se rapprocher de lui, le talentueux peintre en devenir se doutait bien que, derrière lui, cet homme extravagant, avec sa tenue hors du commun et ce haut de forme, qui veillait sur lui quand il passait le voir, se rapprochait un peu plus, pour admirer ce qu'il avait réalisé. Cet individu, aussi mystérieux que burlesque, ne lui avait jamais décliné la moindre information sur son identité. Alors, le jeune garçon aux cheveux de blé se contentait juste de le voir comme une sorte de tuteur à mi-temps qu'il connaissait depuis que sa mémoire lui permettait de conserver les souvenirs du passé.

-Il commence à se faire tard Alone, déclara l'adulte. Les gentilles dames de l'orphelinat vont commencer à se poser des questions.

-Il est déjà l'heure de rentrer ? Demanda tristement le concerné.

-Hé oui mon cher. Mais je te l'accorde, le temps passe beaucoup plus vite lorsque l'on prend du plaisir à faire quelque chose. C'est fascinant, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as l'impression de n'avoir passé que quelques minutes à faire ton œuvre alors que tu y es depuis le début de l'après-midi.

-Tu as raison, sourit l'autre. Mais pourquoi parles-tu toujours du temps avec une telle admiration ?

-Chaque chose en son…temps, mon cher Alone. Tu comprendras plus tard. Maintenant rentre, avant de te faire taper sur les doigts.

C'est avec un léger pincement au cœur que le blondinet partit, délaissant son œuvre et cet homme. Arrivé à l'orphelinat, on lui fit plusieurs remarques. Des voix tonnaient d'un côté pour savoir où il était encore partit se cacher, d'autres, plus rassurantes, lui demandaient s'il n'avait pas été agressé en chemin, et à toute il répondit avec le sourire, assurant de son timbre calme, que tout allait bien, qu'il avait juste flâné sur les sentiers et les plaines. Toutefois, cela n'empêcha pas la sanction de tomber. Le pauvre fut contraint d'aller dans sa chambre sans diner. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude, mais la même interrogation subsistait en lui : pourquoi cet inconnu, mêlant mystère et bonne humeur, ne le prenait-il pas avec lui ? Personne ne venait jamais pour adopter un enfant, ça serait une bouche en moins à nourrir s'il venait à partir. Une fois avait-il osé demander, aussitôt il avait été déçu. L'homme ne lui avait pas offert de réponse acerbe, juste sa phrase habituelle : « Chaque chose en son temps ». Alone ne comprenait pas. Viendrait-il le chercher un jour ? L'espérance qu'à un nouvel horizon l'aiguille atteigne son heure de délivrance venait de naitre en lui. Et pourtant, peu à peu elle s'estompait au fur et à mesure que les deux protagonistes se retrouvaient sans grande évolution sur le désir du jeune peintre. Alors ce dernier s'était donc résigné à accepter la vie que les dieux lui avaient offerte.

Tous les jours, le même schéma se répétait. Alone partait sans prévenir personne, il ne mangeait pas. Puis il partait le plus loin possible pour retrouver la seule personne qui semblait le comprendre. Mais un jour, cette routine se brisa. Les visites de l'excentrique personnage se faisaient de plus en plus rares.

-Pourquoi ne viens-tu plus autant qu'avant ? Ai-je fais quelques chose de mal ?

-Toi ? M'avoir fait du mal ? Ne dis pas de telles sottises quand tu es l'un des êtres les plus honnêtes qui soit. Et pour répondre à ta première question, j'avais des obligations personnelles qui ne pouvaient pas attendre… Mais je ne suis pas venu ici pour te raconter ma vie. Par politesse envers toi, je suis venue te faire mes adieux.

A ces mots, le jeune garçon leva les yeux vers l'homme. Alors lui aussi le quittait sans plus de cérémonie. A nouveau, Alone allait vivre dans la solitude parfaite que traduisait son prénom. Plus personne ne serait là pour lui. Il y avait bien Sasha, mais elle préférait la compagnie des plus jeunes que les religieuses avaient du mal à tenir. C'est idiot, le jeune artiste aurait très bien pu se joindre à elle, mais il sentait, au fond de lui, que sa jeune sœur, pouvait à elle seule, porter la peine de tout le monde. Inutile de rajouter la sienne au milieu.

-Hé ! L'interpella l'autre. Laisse-moi finir avant de partir en dépression. Bien. Je disais donc que je te fais mes adieux, mais je venais aussi pour te prévenir. L'aiguille sera bientôt sur ton heure, mon cher.

-Toi qui sait tout sur le temps, demande-lui quand cela arrivera ! Je ne veux pas être seul encore une fois…

-J'ai déjà sa réponse : « Cela ne serait tarder, mais il faut, avant tout, que l'heure prévue pour la clé de ta délivrance ait sonnée l'angélus de l'aube qui t'emportera loin de tout». Il m'a aussi murmuré que tu devais attendre le début du printemps. Hé oui je sais, nous sommes fin automne, c'est long de devoir patienter autant de temps. Mais après ça, je te le promets, Alone…

L'extravagant bondit près d'Alone avec un sourire de prédateur sur les lèvres. Le blondin eut l'impression que l'homme volait comme une épaisse fumée de charbon quand il le sentit passer sur sa gauche et rejaillir de la droite. Il s'approcha de son oreille, lui empêchant de voir ses dents pointues de bête assoiffée de sang.

-Tu ne seras plus jamais seul. Ton partenaire de danse se souciera toujours de toi. Il s'assurera que tu sois heureux et que nul mal ne t'arrive. Attends-le avec ferveur, le résultat ne sera que plus beau à votre rencontre.

Là-dessus l'homme fit une révérence en ôtant son haut de forme. Il souhaita une vie heureuse au jeune garçon qu'il laissa derrière lui, et partit. Alone n'eut plus la chance de le voir revenir sur le même sentier, battu par le temps, pour venir le voir.

Chaque jour, le jeune peintre attendait qu'ils passent, les comptants sur le mur, derrière son lit, muni d'une petite pierre qu'il usait pour ne jamais perdre le fil. Peu de mois mais tant d'aurores qui se succédaient, en oublier une serait impardonnable. Les journées du blond n'étaient plus consacrées qu'à une seule chose : son « partenaire de danse ». Cette expression l'amusait. Pourquoi de danse ? Partenaire tout court lui suffisait.

L'hiver avait été particulièrement rude cette année. Il n'y avait pas eu de nouveaux pensionnaires à l'orphelinat mais deux pertes. Deux pauvres âmes innocentes qui n'avaient pas demandé à finir ensevelies sous l'épais manteau neigeux de cette saison qui ne pardonnait pas à ceux qui n'étaient pas équipés pour s'en protéger. Sasha avait beaucoup pleuré, Alone moins. Il les estimait même chanceux d'avoir péri. Au moins ils ne connaitraient plus la douleur du monde. Leur salut était arrivé à point nommé, juste avant que des murmures de guerres ne commencent à se faire entendre, n'annonçant pas de bons jours pour les temps à venir.

L'attente s'avéra être de plus en plus étouffante pour le jeune peintre. Plus les jours se chevauchaient, plus il se sentait céder à la folie de ne pas savoir comment était celui qui devait le sortir de cette solitude. Parfois même, il en allait jusqu'à pester contre l'inconnu qui lui avait dit d'attendre le printemps. Avec une date précise, l'angoisse s'accumulait plus vite, car elle ne risquait pas d'être surprise. Certes il ne savait pas la date avec exactitude, mais la saison suffisait quand la patience était mise à rude épreuve.

Et le printemps arriva enfin. Le grand jour n'allait pas tarder arriver. Profitant des débuts de floraisons des jeunes pouces et des arbres, Alone était partit à la conquête de nouveaux endroits à représenter. Au cours de la période hivernale, il avait appris à peindre sur des toiles et cela lui avait grandement plu. Ces œuvres ne risquaient plus de disparaitre sur des sentiers foulés par le temps et les hommes qui partaient aux champs. Il lui suffisait de partir dans la nature, équipé de quelques outils de peintures et d'une toile, et il pouvait immortaliser ce qu'il voulait. L'apprentissage de cet art avait permis de lui vider l'esprit le temps d'un instant. Mais en voyant les premiers bourgeons éclore et les oiseaux revenir des pays chauds, il avait replongé dans sa mélancolie, espérant que celui qu'il attendait apparaisse derrière toute cette glace. Rien ne vint, et Alone abandonna. L'homme au chapeau lui avait mentit.

Chagriné, le jeune peintre avait remballé son matériel et était rentré à l'orphelinat. Une fois dans sa chambre, il posa son matériel dans un coin. Des enfants l'interpellèrent du pas de la porte, le contraignant à ressortir. A terre, il vit l'un d'eux, le genou écorché, une légère plaie saignante. Voyant la douleur peinte sur son visage crispé, et baigné de larmes, Alone demanda l'aide d'une religieuse. Celle-ci arriva, munie d'un linge mouillé et de quelques plantes, et elle commença à le soigner sans se soucier de ses plaintes. Le blond les regarda avec un petit sourire, attendri par la scène.

-Bonjour, c'est bien ici l'orphelinat de Rodario ? Demanda une personne dont la voix était totalement inconnue au peintre. On m'a dit que je pourrais trouver refuge ici.

Le regard, acajou flamboyant, du nouvel arrivant se posa sur Alone qui venait de subir un choc. Ce jeune garçon ressemblait tant à son ancien tuteur. Ils avaient tous deux ce même air. Le blond se releva lentement, en époussetant rapidement sa tunique, tandis que le jeune garçon aux cheveux foncés attendait patiemment que quelqu'un ose prendre la parole.

-Oui, en effet, affirma une bonne sœur, tu peux rester ici autant de temps que tu le désire. Où sont tes parents ?

Le concerné serra les poings autour de la hanse de son sac de fortune. Il ne se départit pas de son léger sourire, mais ses yeux démontraient une profonde tristesse. Alone la sentait au fond de lui. Encore une âme souffrante, abandonnée dans un monde qui ne l'avait sans doute jamais désirée.

-Alone, l'interpella la femme de religion, je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à ton espace pour tes œuvres, mais peux-tu lui céder de la place et partager ta chambre avec…

-Tenma, continua le brun.

-Si vous voulez, répondit le blond. Ça ne me dérange absolument pas. Viens Tenma, je vais te montrer où est ta chambre.

-Attends Alone ! S'écria une fillette aux cheveux mauve. Présente-le-moi avant de partir !

-Sasha, je te présente Tenma, il vient tout juste d'arriver. Tenma, je te présente Sasha, ma petite sœur. Excuse-nous, mais je dois l'aider à s'installer. On se verra plus tard.

Les deux orphelins s'engagèrent dans l'orphelinat. Au fond d'un long couloir éclairé par une bougie, presque consumée, se trouvait la chambre du jeune peintre. La religieuse n'avait pas exagéré en parlant de la place que nécessité les peintures de son colocataire de fortune. Celui-ci remarqua l'intérêt que Tenma portait à ses toiles.

-Tu fais des choses vraiment remarquables, commenta-t-il.

Un léger remerciement sortit des lèvres de l'artiste qui avait légèrement rosit. Il avait l'habitude qu'on le complimente, mais cela lui faisait toujours quelque chose quand c'était des inconnus qui le disaient. En le regardant mieux, il eut, à nouveau, ce fameux doute par rapport à la ressemblance physique qu'il avait avec cet homme. Cette chevelure, ses yeux qui semblaient, certes, moins éclatants mais qui avaient cette même braise qui consumait d'un simple coup d'œil. Tout dans son apparence s'assimilait à celle qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps.

-Comment es-tu devenu orphelin ? Tenta-t-il timidement.

-Ecoute-moi, c'est trop récent pour que j'en parle dans l'immédiat. Et je ne souhaite pas m'énerver après toi car tu auras été excessivement insistant là-dessus. Je choisis donc de ne jamais rien te révéler, à moins que cela ne te pose un problème. Et si cela est le cas, tu seras contraint de m'expliquer, toi aussi, ton histoire.

-Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû me taire, s'excusa le blond qui baissa la tête.

-T'en fais pas, lui assura le brun en posant une main sur son épaule. Une fois que tout le monde saura que le sujet est tabou, plus personne ne m'en parlera.

-Tu as raison, sourit l'autre. Excuse-moi encore. Ma question était déplacée et elle a manqué de peu de nous faire partir sur une mauvaise base.

-Oh non je te rassure. Il m'en faut plus que ça, crois-moi. Et puis tu ne savais pas, c'est normal.

Le reste de la journée se poursuivit avec le rangement de la chambre. Les toiles avaient été regroupées contre le pan de mur situé au pied du lit d'Alone, les plus fraiches ayant été mises devant afin qu'elles ne s'abiment pas. Un lit, appartenant à l'un des enfants défunts de l'hiver, avait rejoint la pièce, séparé de celui du blond par un petit buffet sur lequel trônait une bougie. La nuit était arrivé beaucoup trop vite, si bien qu'Alone en avait conclu qu'ils attendraient demain pour la petite visite jusqu'au village. Parallèlement, le peintre repensait aux paroles de l'homme au costume extravagant. Il décida d'attendre un peu avant de tirer la conclusion qu'il s'agissait bien de son « partenaire de danse ».

Les jours passèrent et Tenma commençait à s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie. Il en allait de même pour le blond qui vivait à cents à l'heure depuis qu'il le connaissait. Lui était calme, l'autre était turbulent, bagarreur, et ne mâchait pas ses mots quand il s'agissait de rabaisser une personne qui lui cherchait des ennuis. Alone lui reprochait ses excès de violence, lui qui détestait résoudre les problèmes par la force, mais il appréciait, tout de même, quand le brun agissait comme ça dans le but de le protéger. Non pas que le peintre était faible, mais il ne savait pas comment interpréter les écarts des autres à son égard. A plusieurs reprisse son ami l'avait aidé, et, aujourd'hui encore, il savait le lui montrer.

La pluie était telle qu'il était impossible de voir à un mètre devant soi. Elle était arrivée aussi vite qu'un étalon au galop, tirant de ses puissants muscles d'épais nuages noirs qui plongèrent la région dans la nuit. Tenma avait choisis d'ignorer les appels des autres pensionnaires. Alone n'était pas revenu de Rodario et le temps ne l'aiderait pas à rentrer plus vite. Une fois les sentiers boueux traversés, ce fut sur un dallage en pierre particulièrement glissant que le brun chercha son ami. Il le trouva en prise avec deux jeunes gens, à peine plus vieux que lui. Ils le menaçaient. Sa joue était marquée, signe que l'un d'eux, voire les deux, avait osé le braver. C'était suffisant pour que le nouvel orphelin voit rouge. L'un des deux impudents voulu à nouveau s'en prendre au blond, mais c'est la tête sur le sol crasseux qu'il termina. Le second, surprit, ne vit pas arriver le pied qui vint lui fracasser la mâchoire. Il ne rêvait pas, son agresseur venait bel et bien de bondir à sa hauteur pour le blesser. Ceci était humainement impossible mais la réflexion s'arrêta là, la malheureuse victime avait été momentanément assommée par la violence du choc. Oubliant totalement leur présence, Tenma se tourna vers Alone et vint vers lui pour voir comment il se portait. Ce dernier avait la joue légèrement bleuie et il tremblait.

-Tu vas bien, Alone ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller, assura le concerné. Ce n'est pas anodin de croiser des jeunes qui n'hésitent pas à user de la force. C'est ce que tu as d'ailleurs fait ! Combien de fois t'ai-je déjà dis de ne pas te lancer dans un conflit sans réfléchir ?

-Excuse-moi Alone, mais quand j'ai vu ton état et cet idiot qui allait te frapper, ça a été plus fort que moi.

-Tu sais bien que je ne t'en veux jamais vraiment. Mais dis-moi, comment cela se fait-il que tu sois ici ? Tu devrais être à l'orphelinat.

-Toi aussi je te ferais remarquer. Pour être honnête, j'ai eu peur en ne te voyant pas revenir par ce mauvais temps. J'suis donc parti te chercher, au risque de me faire gronder en rentrant. Mais je n'allais pas te laisser seul quand même.

Alone resta presque choqué devant le sourire franc de son ami. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il ne voulait pas qu'il soit tout seul ? Alors c'était vrai. Quelqu'un viendrait vraiment au printemps pour le protéger et l'arracher à cette solitude devenue éponyme à son être. Heureux, le blond s'affaissa, inconsciemment, contre le brun qui l'intercepta, surpris. Le souffle haletant et les joues rouges, son ami avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes.

-Alone ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Instinctivement, Tenma posa sa main sur son front. Il était brûlant de fièvre. La tunique d'Alone était fine et la pluie fraiche. Avec ce petit contretemps, il n'avait pas pu rentrer chez lui avant d'attraper mal. Paniqué par son état, Tenma le souleva dans ses bras et le ramena le plus vite qu'il put.

Une fois à l'orphelinat, le blond fut pris en charge par une religieuse qui, sous les directives de Tenma, partit faire prendre un bain au jeune peintre. Ses affaires furent mises à sécher ainsi que celles du brun, qui était maintenant torse nu. Il attendit patiemment le retour de son ami qui revint avec difficulté. Il s'appuya contre l'embrasure de la porte avant de se lancer dans l'ardue traversée de la pièce. Tenma vint l'aider à rejoindre son lit. Il lui donna ses couvertures afin qu'il n'ait pas froid mais cela n'eut pas l'effet voulu. En effet, le blond grelottait toujours et ses rougeurs n'avaient pas diminué. La religieuse qui l'avait lavé essaya de lui faire avaler quelque chose, mais en vain. L'autre garçon lui demanda de laisser la nourriture sur le buffet, ce qu'elle fit avant de partir en priant pour que l'artiste se remette vite d'aplomb.

Voyant que l'état de son ami ne s'arrangeait guère, Tenma tira le buffet, qui le séparait du lit de son ami, de l'autre côté du sien. Une fois cela fait, il ramena sa couche, dénudée de toutes couvertures, contre celle du blond. De là, il vint à ses côtés pour le serre contre lui. Alone soupira d'aise en sentant de la chaleur se dégager du torse contre lequel il était maintenant pressé tendrement. La différence de température le fit même frissonner.

-Merci d'être venu à mon secours, dit-il dans un léger soupir. Personne ne se serait donné la peine de venir me prêter main forte avant ton arrivée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Alone. A partir de maintenant, je serais toujours là pour toi. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais seul, même si tu es loin de moi.

Mais l'autre ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Les dieux des songes avaient estimé qu'il était l'heure pour lui de partir pour le monde des rêves. Cela fit sourire le brun qui raffermit sa prise sur lui avant de s'endormir à son tour.

_« Et maintenant je te le redemande, à toi, l'homme extravagant qui n'est rien d'autre que le père de celui qui fut jadis mon meilleur ami : Pourquoi avons-nous été séparé ? »_

-Alone ? Il serait tant que tu te réveilles. Ça va faire un petit moment que Tenma est parti !

Le blond sursauta, emportant les draps dans sa précipitation. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus se posèrent sur le visage paniqué de sa sœur. Instinctivement, il regarda les couvertures froissées du matelas collé au sien. Il n'y avait personne à ses côtés.

-Quand est-il partit ? Demanda-t-il.

-A l'aurore, mais il ne voulait pas te réveiller. Il a dit qu'il partait aux villages mais quand je m'y suis rendue, je ne l'ai pas trouvé.

Malgré sa fièvre toujours bien présente, Alone se leva difficilement. Il enfila rapidement les vêtements qui lui passèrent sous la main, puis il rejoint sa sœur qui l'attendait dehors pour ne pas le déranger. Ils s'élancèrent vers Rodario dans l'espoir de le retrouver et ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une heure de recherche qu'ils le trouvèrent, sur une terrasse, endormi à l'abri contre des caisses en bois. Leurs cris suffirent à le réveiller. Aussitôt, Sasha le réprimanda sur la frayeur qu'il leur avait faite. Quant à Alone, il s'émerveillait devant le panorama que son ami avait découvert. Le reflet du soleil sur les toits faisait ressortir une magnifique couleur dorée, intense mais pas agressive pour les yeux.

-Cet endroit est magnifique, commenta le blond. Tu as toujours le chic pour trouver des points de vue hors du commun. Nous vivons ici depuis bien plus longtemps que toi, et nous n'avons pourtant jamais remarqué cette vue.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment venu là pour ça, avoua honteusement l'autre. Je cherchais juste un coin où me reposais, sans risques que l'on ne vienne me déranger.

-Ouais, enfin tu aurais pu nous prévenir ! Le réprimanda la seule fille du lot. Mais l'important c'est de t'avoir retrouvé. Ça vous dit de passer l'après-midi ensemble ?

Les deux autres acquiescèrent en se regardant rapidement du coin de l'œil. Alone tendit sa main à Tenma pour l'aider à se mettre sur pieds tandis que sa sœur quittait déjà la terrasse. En voulant se lever trop vite, le brun fit basculer tout son poids contre le jeune peintre qui se retrouva accoudé au muret, l'autre au-dessus de lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. L'intensité du regard de braise déstabilisa Alone qui se sentit rougir contre sa volonté.

-Tu devrais peut-être songer à retourner à l'orphelinat. La fièvre semble persister.

Tenma embrassa le front du blond et l'amena avec lui, décidé à le remettre au lit.

-Attends ! Tu aurais dû me dire que je te dérangeais. Cela t'aurait évité de partir dormir ailleurs.

-T'as tout faux, rit l'autre. J'ai le sommeil très agité et je sentais que je te brusquais. Du coup, j'ai préféré partir afin de m'assurer que tu te reposes sans gênes. Mais si tu tiens vraiment à ce que je reste, à ta guise.

-C'est gentil, merci. Au fait Tenma ?

-Hm ?

-Accepterais-tu que je peigne un portrait de toi, un jour ? Juste au cas où l'on viendrait à être séparé.

-Bien sûr, accepta l'autre avec un grand sourire.

/0\0/0\

Et maintenant, tout était terminé. Pégase avait enfin atteint son but. Le corps, clairsemé de brûlures de celui qui avait failli éradiquer l'humanité, reposait contre lui. Hadès venait d'être vaincu, exterminé par la puissance combinée des trois amis. Mais maintenant, qu'allait-il rester d'eux ? Au milieu de ce champs de ruines perdus, on ne sait où, ils étaient seuls. Sasha était introuvable, et les deux autres n'iraient guère loin dans leur état.

-Merci de ne jamais avoir oublié ta promesse de me sauver un jour.

Le chevalier eut un léger rire franc.

-S'il y a bien une seule chose pour laquelle je suis d'accord avec mon père, c'est bien celle-là : nous sommes partenaires. C'est mon rôle de veiller sur toi et de tout faire pour te sauver.

La main gantée de blanc vint doucement effleurer celle, blessée, de son homologue. D'un mouvement du pouce, consistant à dessiner de légers cercles sur le dos de la main, Tenma tentait de le rassurer.

-J'imagine que tu as vu ton successeur, Seiya.

-C'est exact… Il me ressemble beaucoup physiquement d'ailleurs.

-C'est parce que cela sera toi. Tu te réincarneras en lui pour poursuivre ton destin. Tu auras d'autres compagnons, et d'autres adversaires.

-Et toi ? Où seras-tu dans tout ça ? Demanda le chevalier avec inquiétude.

-Je ne me réincarnerai jamais. C'est ma punition pour avoir voulu sauver le monde à ma façon…

Le chevalier tressaillit. Son ami venait-il vraiment de dire qu'il ne le reverrait jamais plus ? Juste pour avoir essayé d'aider le monde ? Voilà une injustice qui le révoltait au plus haut point. Si Alone n'avait pas droit à la réincarnation, alors lui non plus n'en voulait pas. A quoi bon vivre sans la personne qui a su vous guider toute votre existence ?

-Je refuse de vivre sans toi, Alone.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-il, même si tu ne me vois pas, je serai toujours là pour toi. Je prendrai la relève de celui qui devra veiller sur l'autre.

-Alone…

-Mais avant que tu ne partes, je souhaiterais te faire part de ce qui m'a le plus manqué quand nous étions séparés.

Voyant que Tenma ne comprenait pas le sens de ses paroles, le blond prit les devants en approchant timidement son visage du sien. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent. Cachée et retenue depuis tellement de temps, leur curiosité, l'un pour l'autre, s'était muée en passion. Leur désir de se revoir, de se combattre, de se sauver, avait fait naitre en eux un lien qui avait franchi toutes les frontières de la guerre sainte, les emportant à la fin d'une tragédie où ils étaient les derniers acteurs, contraints de choisir entre s'aimer ou se détruire en faisant fi de leurs sentiments. Ce fou avait finalement gagné son pari. Il avait eu sa pièce de théâtre. Mais ça, ce n'était pas le plus important. Ce qui importait, pour les deux protagonistes, c'était d'avoir pu avouer tout ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur.

Tenma le sentait contre lui. Alone pleurait, accroché aux plis de l'armure. Il ne voulait pas être séparé de celui qu'il avait tant attendu. Afin de le rassurer, et de partager un nouveau contact, le chevalier prit son ami dans une puissante étreinte rassurante. Il tentait de l'apaiser du mieux qu'il pouvait, lui promettant de ne pas l'oublier. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux de blé savait que cela était faux, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rigueur, il voulait juste le calmer.

-Et puis, la prochaine guerre sainte n'aura pas lieu avant de nombreuses années. D'ici là, nous serons ensemble, nous aurons le temps pour tout se dire, pour s'aimer, et pour être heureux.

Malgré les larmes, Alone souriait. Tenma avait raison, ils n'auraient peut-être pas l'éternité entière pour eux, mais ils auraient assez pour savourer leur relation.

-Je vais te protéger une dernière fois, de mon vivant, de tes peurs. Nous ne serons pas séparés. Rien ni personne, pas même les dieux, n'entraveront notre route.

Ils s'embrassèrent délicatement avant de disparaitre en poussière d'étoiles.

Plus loin, deux personnes suivaient la scène, depuis le début, en silence. L'un était assis nonchalamment sur un rocher en ruine, et l'autre était debout, juste derrière.

-Je n'aime pas quand tout cela prend fin d'une telle manière… Alors pourquoi suis-je heureux pour eux ?

-Peut-être car, même si tu ne veux pas l'admettre, tu es fier que ton fils ait pu réaliser qui était vraiment Alone pour lui.

-Tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais aimé Tenma autrement qu'en simple outil de guerre, Partita.

-Alors tu es au moins content pour Alone, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, déclara l'autre en abaissant son haut de forme sur son crâne de manières à ce que ses mèches couvrent ses yeux.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas employé la bonne expression devant Tenma, quand il t'a rencontré pour la première fois ? Demanda la Chouette en se doutant parfaitement que son mari se forçait à ne pas montrer sa joie vis-à-vis des deux adolescents.

-Car cela aurait créé une faille qui les aurait tous les deux plongés dans une sorte de folie. Mais le résultat aurait été le même… Avec la seule différence que l'amusement de toute cette petite guerre se serait terminé bien plus vite. Et de toute façon, le Temps n'a aucune emprise sur l'Amour. Regarde, même avec toi, ma douce. Ce n'était pas inscrit dans mon scénario que je te rencontrerais.

-L'amour dépasse toutes les frontières. La Mort comme le Temps. Aucune divinité, même sa représentante, ne parviendra à l'éradiquer, car c'est un sentiment qui nait avec le cœur, pas avec la volonté d'un dieu. Tu en es la preuve Yoma. Je me rappelle à quel point tu étais perdu car tu ne comprenais pas ce qu'étais l'amour. Moi qui pensais que c'était juste la jeunesse, il s'est avéré que c'était l'ignorance d'un être sans cœur.

-Tseuh… Je ne comprendrai jamais les humains. Mais tu as raison. Le terme « partenaires de danse » n'était pas vraiment adéquat.

-Et quel était-il alors ?

Leurs corps commencèrent aussi à disparaitre quand Kairos déclara :

« Âme-sœurs »


End file.
